Sailor Who?
by TimeAsunderQ
Summary: Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars run into the Doctor and his TARDIS... literally... and craziness ensues. How much trouble can the two get in?
1. Bunny Do Good!!!

Fic from Alcandre and TimeAsunderQ  
  
Author's Note: This story involves Usagi-chan and Rei-chan (Sailor Moon and Mars) from the show, similarly titled: "Sailor Moon". The Doctor and the TARDIS are from the British sci-fi show "Doctor Who." We own neither; we are peons, and lowly ones at that. If we did own either show, we wouldn't write fic, we'd make our own screenplays and lots of money. So there.  
Alcandre: Otay, we just thought the two of us should get together and write a comedy involving Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and one of the Doctors. Of course, all of this is MY idea!!  
TimeAsunderQ: Yeah right Usagi! Okay, now without further ado, THE STORY!!! (BTW: This fic features Doctor #6, Colin Baker, my fave :))  
Alcandre: YAY! I am sooooo excited.   
  
  
Chapter 1: Bunny Do Good!!!!  
  
  
A beautiful day in Japan. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and everyone was in a good mood. Everyone, that is, except for two sixteen year old girls. One of the girls, the blonde with pigtails, was a little scraped up in the knees region and the other, she had raven colored hair with purple highlights, was obviously telling off the blonde.  
"Get it through your thick head, Odango! You klutz out every day at least twice!"  
The blonde sniffed in disdain. "I do not, Rei! Just because I trip every once in a while doesn't mean that I am a klutz!" And, as if on cue, the blonde stumbled.   
Rei snorted with laughter. "See? And how do you explain the three flights of stairs you just fell down?"  
"You pushed me!!"  
"I did not! You tripped!"  
"You pushed me!"  
There was a pause. "Still, that's no excuse."  
"Well, at least you came down with me!" The blonde laughed as she pointed at the torn edge of Rei's shirt.  
"It's because you pulled me down with you, Usagi!"  
Usagi shrugged. "You deserved it."  
Rei humphed. "You're still a klutz!"  
"I am not!!"  
"Are to."  
"Am not!"  
"Are to."  
"Am-"  
There was a loud thud and Usagi was on the ground. Rei stopped, looked down, and then started laughing. "See?"  
Usagi didn't see. All she saw was the huge blue thing in front of her. "That looks like a Port-A-Potty," she said, thoughtfully.  
Rei looked up. There in front of them, what Usagi had just run into, was indeed, something that resembled a blue portable bathroom. "Good, I have to go."  
The door opened and a man stepped out.  
"Are you done?" Rei asked.   
The man gave her a "look."  
He then responded in Japanese with "Done? Done child, I have no idea what you're talking about." He glanced down at the prone form in front of him. Usagi was staring up at the man, contemplating his mass of yellow curls, his outrageous attire, and...  
"Nani!!! Your shoes!!!!!"  
The large man leaned forward and offered her his hand. He gently picked her up off the ground. Usagi gulped as she found she was a good deal shorter than him.   
"What about my shoes?" Confused, he stepped forward and looked down at her, expecting an answer. In turn, she stepped back in caution. Rei, however, took this chance to slip past the man and into the portable bathroom with English script. If she could have read English, the sign would have said "Police Box: To use phone..." However, she couldn't, and the burly man was not fast enough to stop her.   
"No, don't you go in there! That's my..." he entered the Police Box "TARDIS!"  
Rei stopped dead in her tracks. "Well this surely isn't a bathroom! Smells like one though...."  
"Young lady I assure you this is most definitely not---"  
The blonde girl he helped up charged through the doors and entered a massive room. "Ooooh, you're in trouble now Rei, this is not a bathroom!"  
Both Japanese girls stared about them in wonder. The walls of the room were stark white, covered with lighted roundels. In the middle stood a large hexagonal console, with a blinking neon cylinder in the center. Lots of switches and buttons covered the control panels and the man stepped forward impatiently.   
"Well now that you've both brilliantly managed to invade my TARDIS and know that it is NOT a bathroom, would you please mind leaving?"   
His efforts at direction were in vain though, because the girls had stopped examining the room and were both examining him.   
oO Is he an enemy? Oo thought Rei, sending a sidelong glance to her fellow Sailor Scout, Usagi-chan. oO Hmmm, she's actually studying him, perhaps I should give her more credit for her skill as a leader. That man certainly does look menacing... Oo  
"Okay Mister, those colors just don't go. You're obviously a Daimon, or Yoma, or something awful like that. In the name of the moon..."   
Rei coughed hard, embedding the words "SHUT UP!" in her cough, just obviously enough for the hard-headed moon-happy scout to get it.  
Usagi glanced over at her friend, back at the odd, badly dressed man, then back at Rei. She raised her eyebrows and then gave a small laugh. "Heh, just kidding," she mumbled.   
Rei just sighed and shook her head. What a ditz.  
The man and the two girls stared at each other, all three wondering what was happening and how to get out of this odd situation.  
"So, um, what is a tardas?" Usagi asked.  
"It's TARDIS," The man said.   
"Yeah, whatever," Usagi said off-handedly. She started walking around the console. "So many buttons..."  
"Don't touch anything, Odango," Rei said threateningly.   
Usagi just shrugged and continued walking, or rather, browsing in a way. She would slide her hands over the many buttons and switches, causing the man and Rei to flinch simultaneously.   
Finally, the man started forward. Rei, seeing the mad look on this strange man's face, ran ahead of him, reaching her best friend first.   
"Usagi-chan, let's leave."  
Usagi looked at her, then back at him, then back at Rei. She quickly nodded and slowly backed up. The man had a menacing look on his face and his right eye was starting to twitch.   
Usagi nodded. "Hai, we need to go to the arcade to meet the others."  
The two girls quickly turned around and sprinted out the door, Usagi in the lead because she had the most practice.   
But, the curious man had anticipated their move. Reaching for the lever, he quickly closed the doors, both sides snapping together right in front of Usagi's nose. She leapt back, screeching, and rubbing her nose. She unfortunately fell directly on Rei, who caught her but due to the surprising weight, they both tumbled to the white floor.   
"I can't believe you! That makes the third time today! Are you going for some kind of stupidity record?"  
"It's not my fault, it's his fault, he closed the doors and it snapped my face and it hurt and I JUST CAN'T HELP IT!!!!" she screamed, on her knees, wailing away to Rei. Rei slid away from her, muttering something, the only audible word being "baka." The large man sighed.  
"I'm very sorry, it's just that I can't let you two get out of here after seeing what you have seen."  
This made her cry even harder. "But I wanna go home!"  
"Oh, don't worry about that, we'll get back to that.... Eventually. Don't worry yourself with the details."  
Rei stood up. "No you don't! You can't just... trap us here and kidnap us like this! Explain yourself!!!!"  
With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he advanced on the two teenagers. "Are you sure you want to know?" Rei and Usagi exchanged a "look" and just at that moment, the man started talking.  
"My name is the Doctor, and I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I travel in time and space to save other worlds which are in danger."  
"No, no stop talking we don't want to know, don't kill us, no please sir!" Usagi wailed, while Rei pulled out her transformation pen, thinking oO Okay, let's kill him. He's definitely a Daimon. A crazy Daimon, yes, that's what he is, this Doctor. Oo   
Quite propitiously, an inner door, unnoticeable until then, flung open, and a girl in hot pink Lycra and hot pink heels stood in it.   
"Doctor, what's going on? I thought you said you were taking me home!"  
"Peri! No! Don't let them----"  
"Usagi, run, through that door!"  
The two scouts bolted, unsure of where they were going, but sure that it was better than the console room. On their way out, Usagi said to Peri, in Japanese, "Your shoes are worse than his" jerking a finger over her shoulder to point at the Doctor.   
And then, they were gone...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON 


	2. She 'sploded!

Well, we're back with chapter 2. Just a quick note: The chapter 1 title and the title to this chapter are from the show Powerpuff Girls, the episode with 'Bunny' in it. We don't own the titles or Sailor Moon or Doctor Who. Alas we are but poor, lowly peons just having fun. Well, read on!!!  
  
  
Chapter 2: "She 'sploded!!!"   
  
  
After Usagi made a complete circle for the fourth time, Rei took the lead, weaving through the maze of endless white corridors with roundeled doors. When she felt that they were a good enough distance away from "the Doctor" and his hot pink friend Peri, the Mars scout slowed their pace.  
  
"I think we've been here before..." Usagi stated, trailing off as she saw the look on Rei's face.  
  
"They all look the same, it DOESN'T MATTER!" Usagi's lower lip quivered, and then she mumbled out "I'm... I'm sorry, I'm scared." Rei, seeing that she had hurt her friend's feelings, immediately softened her approach. "It's okay Usagi-chan, I'm not mad. Here, let's duck into this room before they catch up to us. We've got a little bit of time because surely... a man of his size *cannot* move that fast..."   
  
Usagi, heartened now, believing that her friend knew what she was doing, entered the dark room bravely, shutting and locking the door behind them both.  
  
Little did they know that the Doctor and Peri were rapidly moving in on them...  
  
"But Doctor... Why are we chasing them? They'll obviously end up somewhere   
civilized... eventually... I mean, they do have to eat you know...."  
  
"Well Peri, not everyone eats as often as you do," he declared, matter-of-factly, then turned to see his companion staring at him, open-mouthed. From her look, and his limited understanding of female humans, he realized that she was verrrry mad. "What are you standing there gaping for? I have two renegade Japanese girls in my TARDIS thank you very much and we mustn't have any dilly-dallying."  
  
"Doctor!!! You just... Are you calling me FAT?"  
  
"WHAT?" he exploded at the inference. Blustering, he recovered. "Umm, no no, I'm   
definitely not calling you fat, I mean... You are a healthy and... growing girl and umm... JUST FORGET IT. Come on Susan." Flustered, red in the face from embarrassment, he turned and sped away, leaving Peri in the dust. Angrily, she clicked after him, hollering,   
"MY NAME IS PERI!"  
  
Meanwhile, inside the random room, Rei and Usagi were conspiring against the Doctor.  
  
"Okay, well I vote we transform to better deal with him," Rei said, still clutching her transformation pen.  
  
"But he seems... Uh, well... nice?" Rei gave her a look. "Okay, fine, we transform. Me first though..."  
  
"Alright, just get on with it. We need to make this quick."  
  
"MOON CRISIS MAKE-UP!!!" she screamed, going through a number of complicated   
and silly motions, waving a little compact that looked Maybelline, or perhaps Clinique.   
  
Immediately, she was naked. Rei turned away, used to this strangeness, and hoping that the Doctor did NOT choose that time to fling open the door. Colored ribbons surrounded her, forming a sailor outfit, complete with a moon tiara. She ended with a pose, with a lighted crescent moon behind her. Rei thought to herself oO I wonder where that comes from... I mean, we're in time and space, not on Earth. Sheesh, hogging stellar objects... who does she think she is? Copyrighting the moon...."   
  
After all the hoopla, with lights and sounds and a chorus of folks singing "Sailor Moon! Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah, ah ah, ah ah," Usagi, now Sailor Moon, said "I'm finished, you can look now, your turn!"   
  
"MARS CRYSTAL MAKE-UP!" Then, she too was naked. A chorus started singing   
"Sailor Mars, Sailor Mars" and then Rei was ensconced in fire, creating her red outfit, also a sailor suit. "I'm done," she said a minute later, ending with her pose and her Mars symbol behind her. oO At least I don't demand the entire planet Mars be behind me when I finish. Humph. Oo  
  
During this strange transformation, the Doctor and Peri were searching the halls for any sign of the duo. Peri turned a corner, avoiding the Doctor after his...comments... and saw lights coming from underneath a door. Pink lights. Oooh, she likes pink!  
  
"Doctor, Doctor! Come here, I think I've found them." There was a pause as the Doctor followed the sound of her voice. When he approached her, she turned and asked, quietly, "Do you hear that singing?"  
  
Both could faintly hear a whole lot of people singing the "ahs."   
  
"Good grief! Now they've got a whole tribe of people in there! We must stop this   
insanity!" But before he could move, a puff of smoke and a few licks of flame escaped from beneath the door.  
  
"Doctor, they're setting the ship on fire!!!"  
  
"That's it!!! They're mine!!!" He bolted to the door and used his sonic screwdriver to undo the lock, flinging open the door to reveal...  
  
... Sailor Moon and Mars, shrieking. Sailor Moon recovered first and did a few hand motions while saying... "How dare you barge into this room while we were changing!!! Have you no respect for young maidens? In the name of the moon, I shall punish you."  
  
The Doctor turned a peculiar shade of red, almost purple, but not quite.   
  
Usagi looked over to Rei, expecting her to say her usual line but Rei simply shrugged thinking oO Chastise? Right... Uh huh. Oo  
  
The Time Lord stammered out an apology and pulled the door shut, back out in the hall. Two times in one day he had offended a girl. Sometimes, he thought, it is too much trouble to keep women in the house. Even if they are good for saving.   
  
"Why didn't you capture them? Doctor... Doctor?"  
  
He looked up suddenly. "What an ingenious distraction method!! They embarrassed me and thus I backed out of the door... leaving them alone again... giving them time to escape! NO!"  
  
The Doctor threw open the door and tore into the room, his eyes scanning every corner of the room for the pink and red duo. Unfortunately for him, he didn't look right in front of him. Which is where the pool was.  
  
He had just enough time to register "Oh my. I wondered where that pool went." Before he went headlong into the deep end. Peri heard an echoing splash from outside the door. She paused, questioning whether or not she wanted to look. Laughing maniacally, Peri decided she DID want to see, and walked into the melee. One psychedelically colored Time Lord was completely submerged in a swimming pool. From a corner came "He drownded!!" followed by a different voice saying "No he didn't! He can swim! See?" The first voice responded with "Oh, okay, that's good then."  
  
"Hello? Peri ventured into the room, around the pool, and towards the corner. Two Sailor suited girls emerged from behind storage crates. "Oh, you there. It's you two only in different clothes. I wish I could change that fast... But what kind of disguise is that if you just change clothes?"  
  
Rei and Usagi glanced at each other for a response to the English girl. Rei, knowing a smidgen of English, was able to get out "Mars, Moon, Sailors" and "okay?"   
  
Peri raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
A sputtering Doctor climbed out of the pool and sloshed his way over to the three girls eyeing each other. "Peri, let me do the speaking," he said, gently pushing her out of the way. "Now," he said in Japanese to the other two, "What are you two doing?"  
  
Sailor Moon started waving her arms around once more and started to make a speech yet again, but Sailor Mars stopped her. "Iie, Hime. No more," Mars said softly, trying to control her temper. The raven-haired scout turned back to the Doctor. "We are fighters of justice," she said simply.  
  
The Doctor pursed his lips. "Fighters of justice? Interesting," he mumbled in English.  
  
"They fight in those skirts?" Peri asked, overearing. "How?"  
  
The Doctor shrugged and relayed the question to the two Japanese scouts. Rei glanced over at Usagi, who shrugged, then looked back at Peri. "Why is it any concern of yours what we fight in?"  
  
The Doctor repeated the question in English and Peri narrowed her eyes. "You look stupid in those outfits. I don't see how you can stand to be seen in public with them."  
  
Of course, the Doctor, being a man, told this to Rei and Usagi, who, in turn, glared at Peri. Usagi snorted. "At least we have something on other than pink!!" Rei laughed and added, "Hai, and our outfits look good on *us*."  
  
After Peri heard those comments in English, her face grew a bright shade of red. "Why you... I can't believe you would... You slimy little... UGH!" And she ran out of the room, screaming in anger but mostly from the disappointment that she had failed to make friends with the only other girls on the TARDIS.  
  
"Wow," Usagi mumbled, back in the room. "She 'sploded." Then the blonde grinned.   
"Just like you usually do, Rei-chan!"  
  
Rei growled at her friend and tackled her, causing the other girl to yelp in shock.  
  
The Doctor watched all of this with interest. Maybe watching and not interacting would help him understand women. (But we all know better!)  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
The next chapter will be out as soon as we can write it. Please review!!!! We will love you forever... that probably doesn't help any, does it? 


	3. Braces... Buttercup!!!

Okay, we're baaaack! Here be Chapter 3. I really hope all the wonderful people who are reading this, review it!!! We love you sooooo much (okay, that may be a lie. I mean we don't even know you. How could we love you if- ::Alcandre gets hit over the head by TimeAsunderQ:: OW!  
Anyway, we don't own this, blah, blah, blah!   
  
  
Chapter 3: Braces!... Buttercup!!!!  
  
After a few minutes of fighting, the Doctor readily concluded that without Peri as an interpreter of female behavior, he was gaining no knowledge from watching their all-out throw-down.   
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Usagi screamed as Rei rammed her head into the floor over and over again.  
  
oO This is getting to be too violent! Where did those girls learn that behavior? Oo the Doctor thought as he intervened.  
  
"Stop that you two! Do I have to separate you two? Don't make me come over there!"  
  
Rei responded to this with "Shut up Daimon! This is between me and stupid!"  
  
Usagi looked pointedly at the Mars scout. "But.. But I'm not that stupid! You're so mean! That hurt!"  
  
By the time the two of them noticed they were no longer entangled, they were held at arms length on either side of the Doctor. Both scouts kicked furiously, twisting in his grip, grunting with their efforts. The Time Lord simply laughed, enjoying the fact that they had both quieted down considerably. During his break of laughter, he dropped Sailor Moon, and she landed flat on her face.  
  
"Ack! I can't believe you!" She then proceeded to start crying, her lower lip shaking fiercely as she fought to keep from sobbing too loudly.  
  
The Doctor looked down at her absently, forgetting that he had another Sailor Scout in the other hand. He let go to help Sailor Moon up, hence dropping Mars from a height.   
  
"HEY! That wasn't nice!"   
  
Usagi stopped crying and started laughing, pointing at Rei and rolling back on her heels, cackling hysterically.   
  
"Oh no you don't! I'll get you for this Usagi!"  
  
"Eep!" was her response. She accepted the Doctor's hand after she made a promise not to fight Rei again. Rei, however, brushed off the Doctor's offer of help and stood alone, dusting herself off. She would make no such promise!  
  
"Well now that you two have settled down, would you mind coming with me? I want you to explain who and what you are." He was serious and menacing, but Usagi chirped up with: "Well! A thousand years ago there was a kingdom on the Moon---"  
  
"Shut up Odango!!!!"  
  
"Oh. Gomen!"  
  
"Follow me," the Doctor stated as he started towards the door. "We can talk in the-" He turned around to face the two girls. When he saw that they weren't right behind him, he stopped. Mars had one eyebrow raised and a skeptical look on her face. The blonde scout was beside her friend, arms crossed and both eyebrows raised.   
  
"Do you actually think we would follow you after you just dropped both of us?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Ah, gomen nasai," the Doctor said, walking closer to the two. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Mars smirked. "I thought it was funny. Well, not the part when I fell..."  
  
The Doctor shook his head. "Please," he said. " I just want to learn about you two. You must trust me."  
  
Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes. "Why should we trust you?"  
  
The Doctor gave his "Trademark grin." "Because I'm the Doctor."  
  
Mars took a step in front of Sailor Moon, pushing the blonde behind her. "What about earlier, when you threatened us, telling us that we had to stay on board, since we had stumbled into your... TARDIS?"  
  
"Oh... that. Just forget about that. I rarely live up to my threats."  
  
"Just like Luna." Sailor Moon mused.  
  
Mars gave a small grin, but then turned serious once more. "Alright. If you promise to let us go, we'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
Grinning, the Doctor clapped once, sure he had their trust. "It's a deal then. Come now, follow me to the sitting room. We all ought to be comfortable there."  
  
"Okay" they both responded, trailing behind him as he exited the pool/cargo room.  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
More to come! What do the Scouts tell the Doctor, the truth or not the truth? That is the question! Byeeeeeee! 


	4. Bunny Comes Clean

Here be Chapter 4!!!!! YAY!   
  
  
Chapter 4: Bunny comes clean!!! (Put that back on!)  
  
  
  
"Just another five minutes," the Doctor said as the trio walked through endless hallways that all looked the same.  
  
"Demo, you said that thirty minutes ago!" Sailor Moon whined. Mars sighed and rolled her eyes but silently, she agreed with the odangoed princess.  
  
The Doctor chuckled. "Ah, yes, well..."  
  
Sailor Moon whimpered. "I'm tired! And my feet hurt!!"  
  
"Shall I carry you?" the Doctor asked, nicely.  
  
Sailor Moon sniffed, as if hurt. "Iie, I can stand on my own two feet, thank you very much!" And, of course, at that exact moment, she tripped. "Ow..." The next thing she knew, she was up in the air, under the Doctor's left arm.  
  
"It'll be quicker this way," he said quietly.  
  
"Hey, put me down!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Put me down!" She then proceeded to kick and twist her body in an attempt to escape the clutches of the seemingly mad Doctor.  
  
Mars snorted from behind the two. "What a sight, Odango. Your butt's in the air, as usual."  
  
Sailor Moon grunted. "Shut up, pyro." She continued kicking until a sickening crunch was heard, a loud curse, and then a thud. "Nani?" Usagi asked, twisting around to see what had happened. And she saw Sailor Mars, on the floor, holding her nose and groaning in pain.  
  
"Nice going, baka." Mars pulled her hands away from her nose and a trickle of blood seeped down her face.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped. "Oh, gomen, Rei-chan. I didn't mean to kick you. I promise!!!" She then grinned. "At least the blood will blend in."  
  
The Doctor turned around. He walked over to the scout of Mars and picked her up, placing her under his right arm. "Alright, off we go!" he stated, rather excitedly.  
  
"Stop it!" Mars screamed, kicking and twisting, just like the blonde was doing a few minutes ago. "I demand that you put me down!"  
  
Another five minutes passed and the Doctor finally stopped walking. The two scouts had finally stopped struggling, admitting defeat. Sailor Mars was stiff-armed, scowling while Sailor Moon just had all of her limbs dangling precariously.   
  
"See, it was just five more minutes," the Doctor said smugly.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed. "Well, if I hadn't said anything, it would have been another hour before we got here."  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh child of little faith."  
  
Both scouts looked up. "Huh?"  
  
Suddenly, both girls were flying through the air towards one of the many sofas in the room. "Iie!!!!" Sailor Moon yelled. She then landed, head first, on a sofa. "Owwww?"  
Mars landed beside her, in a somewhat sitting postition.  
  
"Did he just throw us?" Sailor Moon asked as she sat up into a decent position.  
  
Mars grunted. "Hai, across the room."  
  
The Doctor cleared his throat. "Well, now that we are in the sitting room, you should be comfortable enough to answer my questions." He stared pointedly at Sailor Moon before going on. "You are comfortable aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes. I'm fine thank you."  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like a cup of tea?"  
  
At the mention of tea, Mars turned red. Well, redder.   
  
"Hai, Doctor, where's the restroom? I still need to go!"  
  
From his place at a single Victorian era chair, the kaleidoscopic man rose to point out the door. "There. Third door down on your right. I think. It's somewhere around there."  
  
"Arigato!" Sailor Mars set off to go to the bathroom when Usagi's cry stopped her.  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to protect me and you're just going to leave me here alone with him??? Some protector you are!"  
  
"Calm down Usagi, if he acts up, just use Moon Gorgeous Meditation on him. Somehow I think that his protestations of friendship are true. You can take care of yourself."  
  
Returning to his chair, the Doctor had managed to materialize a steaming teapot and a set of three cups. From where, Sailor Moon did not know. Her friend Mars had gone to the bathroom, leaving her in a strange room full of chairs. Soft, comfy chairs.   
  
oO Oh well Oo thought Sailor Moon. The Doctor smiled sedately when he understood that the blonde scout was going no where, firmly ensconced in the fluffiness of the sofa surrounding her. In fact, she looked like she was about to fall asleep.  
  
oO I better ask her my questions now! Oo  
  
He sat back further in his chair, sipping on his tea while Sailor Moon sighed heavily.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi... Sailor Moon," she responded dreamily, somewhere between waking and sleep.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"16... I'm the Moon Princess you know, so you have to be nice... Got any food?"  
  
The Time Lord laughed softly, saying "Moon Princess... we'll soon get this to rights..." To Usagi he asked "Are you really from the moon?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a Lunarian... That's what you call people from the Moon you know..."  
  
"Can you speak Lunarian?"  
  
"No, but Luna can..."  
  
"And who's Luna?"  
  
"My talking cat..."  
  
There was a pause before he continued. "You know Usagi, although your story sounds completely crazy, I believe you."  
  
"You do?" she inquired, nearly gone.  
  
"Yes, I do. I've heard of the Moon Kingdom before, earlier in my travels. How you got to be so far out of your time, I don't know, but the truth exists that perhaps you are Lunarian. The Kingdom no longer exists does it?"  
  
"Oh no, it's long gone. But I am the Moon Princess, sent forward in time to save the world and universe. I have my faithful planet scouts to protect me so I can become Neo-Queen Serenity. You follow?" she asked, slowly leaning over further and further into the couch.  
  
Taking the last sip of his tea, he smiled slyly, his merriment hidden by his teacup. "Yes, I follow Usagi. Now go to sleep young lady."  
  
"Okay..." And with that, she was out, sprawled across the sofa, cup of tea long forgotten as she slipped into a peaceful slumber. The implanted suggestion had done its work well.   
  
At just that moment, Mars flung open the white roundeled door to reveal the Doctor still entrenched in his chair and Sailor Moon slung across the three-person couch, mouth open, snoring lightly, drool starting to ooze down her chin.  
  
Shocked and dismayed, Rei pointed from him to her, hollering "What did you do to her?!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Will Rei kill the Doctor? Will Peri ever find civilization again? Will Usagi ever wake up? (Doubtful) But we'll see! Be ready for the next action-packed episode of Sailor... Who? 


	5. Mars... Fury... IGNITE!!!

Chapter 5, where IS Peri? Is she... alive? Who knows... Peri probably doesn't even know herself. And, will Usagi wake up? Can Rei save her? Actually, we don't even know ourselves... we come up with it as we type.   
  
Chapter 5: Mars... Fury... Ignite!!!  
  
After the red soldier burst into the room, the Doctor held up his hands to fend her off. "I have not hurt her at all. I simply asked her a few questions and she became... tired. So now she's taking a nap. You don't want to disturb her do you?"  
  
Mars slowed down, glowing a dull red. "No, no I don't want to disturb her but it sounds strange. Even Usagi wouldn't fall asleep in the presence of a... questionable entity."  
  
He raised his eyebrow at that. "Questionable? I assure you that if you ask Peri she will say that I am perfectly safe and trustworthy. Although she'll probably tell you that in English, which you won't understand. Now, you two both agreed to answer my questions truthfully, so please cooperate." He smiled as he said the last part but the meaning was clear.   
  
Rei hesitated, debating whether or not to try and use any of her attacks. After a second she spoke up. "I'll sit down and answer your questions after I check to make sure that Sailor Moon is fine."  
  
"That's fine by me."  
  
Sailor Mars approached the snoring Moon Princess, grabbing her by the shoulders to shake her awake. To no avail... She wouldn't wake up, no matter how much Rei shook and moved her. But this wasn't unusual for her... When Usagi slept, she *slept*.   
  
"Alright, she checks out okay. I'll take your word that you didn't do anything to her. Now what do you want to ask me?"  
  
The Doctor refilled his cup with tea and leaned over to pour some for Rei. The Mars Scout sat back in another comfy, high-backed chair, accepting the teacup from the technicolor Time Lord.  
  
"Well first I'll tell you what your friend here told me. Usagi says that she is the Moon Princess, and that she has other scouts that protect her so that she will become Neo-Queen Serenity. She also says that she is a Lunarian from the long-collapsed Moon Kingdom. Is this all true?"  
  
Rei sipped her tea. "Hai, all true. I am Hino Rei, Sailor Mars, and I am sworn to protect her. So if you *do* do anything to her, Doctor, you'll have to answer to me." After saying this, she locked eyes with him over hear teacup.   
  
"I see. Is it safe to assume, Rei, that you are sixteen like your friend Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Hai, I am sixteen."  
  
"If Sailor Moon is Lunarian, might I conclude that you are a Martian?"  
  
"A Martian I am, but when Beryl destroyed all the Kingdoms, the Mars Kingdom was destroyed as well. I, the Mars Princess, was sent to the future to protect Usagi over there so that she can create the new Moon Kingdom on Earth. Crystal Tokyo. I am the last of the Martians."  
  
The Doctor pursed his lips. "So you could recreate the Mars Kingdom if you wished, but you are sworn to protect her...?" He pointed at the completely zonked Usagi, who was lying, drooling, on the couch, arms and legs askew. "Oh, good choice," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! She may be stupid... and clumsy... and naive... Oh well, you're right! What am I doing!" There was a pause. "But she has a pure heart; she loves everyone and cares for all in trouble. She's a good person and well-worth protecting!"  
  
He smiled at her recriminations and nodded. "I've noticed. She's so trusting... innocent. A truly wonderful specimen."  
  
"Specimen? Hey! I don't like that at all. We may be the last of our kind, but we are *not* specimens."  
  
"Gomen... I didn't mean for it to sound that way. It's just that you two are very rare. You should be protected."  
  
"And how do you plan on that happening? We have a mission. Protect Earth. Protect the Universe. Re-create the Moon Kingdom. We need no help."  
  
The Doctor relented, giving Rei the point, sipping his tea nonchalantly. "Well if you do need help, you can contact me you know... If you'd ever like to go back to your Kingdoms, I can take you. The TARDIS can go to any planet at any point in time in its history."  
  
"What? Pluto must have something to say about this! And one more thing, you calling yourself a 'Time Lord,' how conceited!"  
  
Somewhat ruffled, he leaned forward. "I *AM* a Time Lord, a Lord of Time. Who is this Pluto you speak of?"  
  
"One of the outer planet Scouts, she's the guardian of the Time Gates."  
  
In amazement, his mouth dropped open. "Time Gates? Amazing, that beings from this solar system have power over time. How could we have missed this? One day I must visit these Time Gates... Or perhaps I already have..."  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea," Rei countered. "I think she'd kill you before you could explain why you were there. Pluto is verrry protective of her Time Gates. She watches over the streams of time carefully and continuously. In fact, she probably feels your presence every time you come to Earth or any of these planets..."  
  
At that very moment, a voice echoed through the TARDIS. "I DO......." it said.  
  
The Doctor spilled his tea all over himself, his brilliant colors fading as the liquid soaked in. Mars, however, kept sipping calmly, waving one dainty hand in the air.   
  
"That... was Pluto."  
  
The so-called Lord of Time just opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to understand what he gotten himself into with these two innocent-looking teenagers.  
  
At that moment, mumbling could be heard from Usagi. Both the Doctor and Mars looked over at the princess. She was slowly waking up from her refreshing nap, moaning, grumbling, and stretching. The two alert people in the room, slowly turned back to each other and continued their conversation.  
  
"You two must be very powerful," he said as he wiped his waistcoat with a handkerchief.   
  
"I guess we are," Mars stated, glancing over the Doctor. "The outer scouts are stronger than the inner scouts but not as powerful as Sailor Moon herself. She holds the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal."  
  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Who are the inner scouts?"  
  
"I'm third in command in the Princess's bodyguards. Venus is first, then Jupiter, me, and finally Mercury. We are closer to Sailor Moon than the outer scouts. The outers are Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. We don't see much of them. Around a year ago, Pluto was banned from entering the physical world, Saturn became a baby again, and Uranus and Neptune... just left town. We haven't seen them since. Well, there was that little situation with the Black Dream Hole, demo other than that..."  
  
"So," the Doctor said. "You are one of the inner scouts, ne?" At Mars' nod, he smiled. "The five of you, sometimes nine, protect the world and universe from destruction-"  
  
He was cut off by a blonde bullet launching herself at him. "I'm HUNGRY!!!"  
  
Sailor Moon grabbed him by the lapels and gave him a few shakes. "First, you put me to sleep and now you just stare at me when I tell you that I'm hungry!" She sighed heavily. "Come on..."  
  
Mars snickered. "I'd feed her, Doc. She gets pretty aggressive when she hasn't eaten for a while."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded agreeably then stopped, becoming incensed. "Hey!" She turned on Rei. "I do not!"  
  
"You do, too!"  
  
They would have gone on like for a while if the sound of laughter hadn't stopped them. Sailor Moon grunted in confusion as she realized that she was shaking with the force of the Doctor's laughter. "Nani?" she asked.  
  
The Doctor stood up, putting Sailor Moon under his arm again. "Let's go get some food," he stated, starting towards the door.  
  
"Matte!!" Sailor Moon shouted. "I don't want to be carried again."  
  
Mars stood up as well and grinned. "For once, Usagi, you don't want it the easy way."  
  
Sailor Moon harrumphed as the Doctor set her down. "Zip it!" she mumbled. The two scouts followed the large man out of the sitting room and down the halls once more.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Where IS Peri???? Do the Scouts trust the Doctor yet? Is he... trustworthy??? Well, to find out, check out the next chapter "There She Is!!!" (As soon as we get it written.) 


	6. There She Is!!!!

Here we be once more. Does the Doctor find Peri? Does she scream and run away? Well, read and find out. We no own Sailor moon and/or Doctor Who.

Chapter 6: "There She Is!!!"

The Sailor Scouts followed the Doctor on a strangely short and quiet trip back towards the Console Room. The Doctor was still slightly in awe of Sailor Pluto, who apparently had been watching him come and go through the time stream all along. And here he thought he was the most advanced time traveler in this solar system. He frowned to himself as he realized that he may in fact have been wrong…

The trio rounded the corner to find Peri, still pretty in pink, sitting there at a table made for 4, eating. What she was eating, neither Sailor Mars nor Sailor Moon could tell.

"Here you are! I've been looking for you young lady. You run off in frustration during a delicate situation, leaving me to deal with these two," he gestured at Mars and her friend. "Have I taught you nothing about accepting diversity and adverse situations?" All this was said in English, but the two girls could tell by the sound of the Doctor's voice that Peri was being chastised.

Sailor Moon leaned over to Sailor Mars. "Chastising. That's up your alley. That sounds like you when you get mad at me."

Mars, insulted by the comparison to the Doctor replied back glibly, "Well that looks like you when I get mad, always stuffing your face."

The Time Lord heard this, evidently, because he turned slightly and said "Yes, stuffing her face, exactly, I told her earlier…" but he received looks of incomprehension on the Sailors' parts. "Oh never mind" he said in Japanese, switching back over to English to talk to Peri.

The Sailors took seats across from Peri and asked her politely enough. "Food?"

Peri finished swallowing a mouthful and said "Yes, food. Food comes from that machine." She pointed at a large rectangular machine standing up next to the wall. The Doctor illustrated by putting in a square chip and pushing a button. The machine made a few strange beeps and clicks, then a panel opened to reveal… Beef Stroganoff. Grinning, the Doctor sat next to Peri and proceeded to nibble on his meal. 

Rei stood up to get some food, but Usagi shoved her out of the way, inserting a chip and hitting about 7 different buttons. 

"What's wrong with this thing, it's so slow, doesn't it know that I'm HUNGRY?" she complained loudly, hitting the machine on its top repeatedly. 

After many sputters, a whisper of smoke came from the back and the panel opened to reveal…. 10 plates of food, all of which was unidentifiable. But that didn't stop Sailor Moon.

"WOW!" she screamed as she grabbed the plates and sat down at the table, taking a pair of chopsticks to her bountiful food.

Rei put in a different chip and hit a button, receiving a bowl of rice and dumplings. She got herself and Sailor Moon a glass of water each. Now everyone was eating, Usagi with more gusto than most. 

Peri said in English "I don't see how she can eat like that and still fit into her Sailor suit. I mean, even *I* don't eat that much." From the Doctor's look, her jaw dropped. "Do I?" she asked in horror.

The Doctor immediately realized his mistake. "Oh, no no, not at all, you eat a relative pittance compared to her." He starting turning red. "Right, you eat nothing. Not much. Comparatively."

"Okay, zip it Porky. You're digging yourself a hole and soon I may push you in."

At this comment, the Doctor looked perplexed. "I fail to see the point of a figurative hole and why you would want to push me into it."

Peri smacked her forehead. "It's a saying Doctor, just a saying."

Sailor Mars had finished her bowl of dumplings and now directed her attention back onto the Doctor. "You said earlier that if I asked Peri about you that she would say you were 'perfectly safe and trustworthy'. Well, I would like to ask her." At the Doctor's hurt look, she amended, "Just for the records you know…"

The Doctor turned to Peri. "Peri, Sailor Mars here would like to know what you think of me. Am I kind? Safe? Trustworthy?" He grinned for the "you know I'm your friend, don't let me down" effect, but it didn't work.

Peri coughed hard, breaking into laughter, and shook her head at the red scout. "Doctor, tell her I say that you're as crazy as they come, on the verge of psychotic at times and dangerous to all sentient life-forms."

Refusing to translate this, he pouted. "No I'm not! I'm nice, and gentle!"

"Oh no you're not! Have you forgotten that you tried to strangle me?"

Rei said a few words in Japanese which the Doctor caught but Peri missed. 

"Strangle," she said to Rei. "Strangle!" she said as she acted out, putting her hands around her neck, sticking out her tongue and gagging, then mock-dying. 

Sailor Mars's eyes went wide as she realized that the pink wonder meant that the Doctor killed people. 

"You're a killer?" she asked him.

"See, Peri, now you have her all concerned and frightened again. After all my work to make them comfortable here. Now they'll never trust me!" he said to her as he turned to Rei. "No, no not a killer, Peri's just talking about earlier, right after my regeneration, when I had some… trauma… and was confused about who my friends and enemies were. As soon as I realized that Peri was my friend, I took care of her. She must not think too badly of me, because she has been traveling with me for quite some time. And I have a feeling it's not just for the free food and shelter." He softened his eyes and looked forlornly at Peri for a moment. In English he said "You don't want to leave me do you?"

"Oh no! I don't, I was just kidding about you being crazy. Your spontaneity is what makes me want to stay with you! So much better than boring old Howard." Upon saying Howard, she shivered, but kept going. "I like you a lot Doctor, you're like a father to me. Don't take what I say seriously," she said, poking him in the side playfully and repeatedly.

He grinned and tweaked the end of her nose. "See?" he asked Rei. "She and I are best of friends. Just two travelers in space and time."

Sailor Mars understood, seeing the look that passed between the two TARDIS-dwellers. The Doctor and his companion were on good terms, borne seemingly of the same battlefield that welded Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon together. Going through harrowing adventures tended to solidify friendships that would otherwise not be tested. The two had been through a lot together, Rei mused. oO Just like me and buns-head here… Oo

Sailor Moon hadn't paid attention to this touching moment, due to the fact that she was still stuffing her face, making grunting noises every so often, and even less often taking a moment to breathe. As soon as she was done she stretched, yawned, burped and downed her glass of water.

"So when can we go?" she asked the Time Lord, oblivious to the previous conversation and the moment of compassion that had passed.

"Soon," he responded. "I just have a few more questions about your adventures, and particularly about this Sailor Pluto. I need to get something first though… I'll be right back." The Doctor rose and said to Peri, "Please look after them. Take them to your room and let them look around. Do some female bonding. I won't be long."

Peri opened her mouth at "female bonding" but closed it again. She had, for a long long time, wished that there was another girl on board the TARDIS. Now that she had them, they only spoke Japanese. oO But I won't let that stop me! Oo she thought.

"Follow me!" she said, motioning to the both of them. "Let me formally introduce myself. I am Perpeguilliam Brown. Peri for short." She held out her hand.

Slowly and haltingly, Usagi said her name and held out her hand. "I... am... Sailor Moon. Usagi!"

Rei, somewhat faster, did the same. "I am Sailor Mars. Rei!"

The three shook hands and made their way to Peri's room.

oO I can do this! Oo she confidently concluded, judging by the success of their introductions. oO Yes, I can do this. Oo she repeated, leading them down the long white corridors, past dozens of doors.

They came to one door in particular, and Peri opened it up, revealing a very messy room.

Motioning them in, she entered and closed the door after her, and very soon echoes of giggles plagued the hallways of the time-traveling blue police box.

To be continued…

What are they laughing at? Each other???? And do the Scouts EVER get out of the TARDIS?? We do not know ^_^_^! But we hope they do! YAY!!


	7. Girls' Night Out

It's us again! Here's Chapter 7 for your enjoyment. We do not own Sailor Moon, Doctor Who, or the song "Girls' Night Out." We don't even know who did that song. Oh well, on with the chappy!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Girls' Night Out  
  
Peri closed the door and turned around to see the girls wandering around her room aimlessly. She told the Japanese girls, "Go ahead, do whatever you want. You can't destroy my room much more than I already have."  
  
They just stared at her, then Mars nodded once, definitively. Peri turned to put on some music, and when she looked up again, both Sailors had de-transformed from their red and pink outfits into their school uniforms. She shook her head and yet again thought oO Boy I wish I could change like that! Oo Music came on from the stereo, a woman's voice saying "Well it's a girls' night out, baby there ain't no doubt…"   
  
Usagi and Rei had perused the room once, then decided to attack the pile of clothes in the corner. Picking up one white dress, Usagi said to Rei, "Look Rei-chan, it's my Princess dress!" Rei snorted and said "It's a bit too small for you!" Usagi looked hurt. "No it's not!" To Peri she asked, "Can I try this on?" Usagi waved the dress in front of her and pointed at herself.  
  
Peri pointed to another door and said "Go on, I don't mind." Usagi squealed her delight and skipped to the door, flinging it open to reveal a powder room.   
  
"I'll be out in a sec!" she said in a singsong voice.   
  
Rei rolled her eyes and looked over at Peri, who smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to try something on?" Peri asked, motioning to the sea of clothing.  
  
The miko glanced at the pile of cloths on the floor, catching what the other girl had asked. "No, thank you," Rei said. She walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
A few minutes ticked by in silence. How could two girls from two different countries, that spoke two different languages have a good conversation?  
  
Finally, much to Rei's relief, the door to the powder room opened, revealing…   
  
"Princess Serenity!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Usagi giggled. "I told you it looked like my princess dress!!" She gracefully walked into the room. "It fits me beautifully."  
  
Rei smiled. "Hai, you were right… for once."  
  
Usagi frowned. "Rei! You're so mean!!!"  
  
Rei laughed as Peri just looked on in confusion. She hadn't caught any of that "conversation." oO Why didn't I take Japanese in high school? Oo  
  
The door to the bedroom suddenly flew open. The Doctor stood in the doorway, looking very smug. "Hello young la-"  
  
He was cut off by three screams.   
  
"Get out, Doctor!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
"EEK!"  
  
The Doctor's eyes widened and he quickly shut the door, breathing hard. Then, he stopped, narrowed his eyes and opened the door again. "You did it again!" he shouted, causing small gasps out of Peri and Usagi. Rei just looked at him.  
  
"You better be glad we weren't naked!" Peri exclaimed. The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked into the room.   
  
"Well, you weren't so everything is fine." He handed Peri a device that resembled an earpiece headphone. "This is an automatic translator. It translates any known language, and a few of the unknown ones, too." He winked at Usagi, who in turn narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.   
  
He handed one to Rei and another to Usagi, who still had on her "princess dress." Peri and Rei quickly put the device in their ear while Usagi just looked at the odd shaped mechanism.   
  
"How-" she began, "I- uh… matte, Rei. I can't…" Throughout this stuttering, Usagi was glancing at Rei as she examined the ear translator. "It goes in your ear, ne?" At Rei's slow nod, Usagi grinned and put it in her ear… backwards.  
  
Rei sighed and walked over to the blonde. She took it out of Usagi's ear, turned it around, and stuck it back in. "Here. It might work better if it's in the right way."  
  
Usagi pouted. Peri grinned, "I understood that!" Usagi's pout turned to a smile as she returned "I understood you too!"  
  
"I'm glad to have been of assistance. Perhaps now we'll all be happier, with no need for translation." The Doctor pulled up a chair, seating himself on it, facing the back of the chair. He looked over the three smiling girls and he paused on Usagi. "What, if I may ask, is that dress you are wearing?"  
  
Usagi looked down at her clothing and giggled. "I found this in Peri's clothes pile. It looks like my princess dress from the Moon Kingdom." She gave a small twirl and sat down on the bed. "It fits just right, too!"  
  
The Doctor gave a small smile. "I'm glad you like it. And it looks wonderful on you,"  
  
Usagi blushed at the compliment. Rei sniggered and nudged the blonde. "Don't forget about Mamoru." Rei said.  
  
Usagi turned on Rei. "I will NEVER forget about Mamo-chan!" She yelled.   
  
"Whoa, Usagi-chan, lower the decibels." Rei said covering her ears. Usagi narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired miko. The Doctor quickly cut in before another argument started.  
  
"First of all," he started. "I'd like to know about your personal lives."  
  
"Oh, what would you like to know?" Rei asked. "We don't really have much of a personal life, considering that we spend our time fighting evil by moonlight."  
  
"Winning love by daylight…" Usagi whispered. Peri laughed as Rei elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!"  
  
Rei said "We never run from a real fight" to which Usagi countered "I AM THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON."  
  
Everyone stopped. And looked at each other. And then looked again, just to make sure. Usagi had one hand on her hip, the other hand making a V with her fingers in front of her face. "Oh, gomen!" she put a hand over her mouth in apology, bowing.   
  
Peri was confused. "Where did that come from?"  
  
Rei slapped her forehead. "Nowhere. Just never mind."  
  
Again, Peri interrupted before the Doctor could proceed. "Wait though, who are Mamoru and Mamo-chan?"  
  
Usagi-chan, back on a subject she knew LOTS about, shrieked "My Prince!" and then gazed off into nothing for a bit. When she snapped back, she corrected Peri's misunderstanding of Japanese names. "Mamoru is his proper name, and Mamo-chan is my name for him. A bit informal. He's Tuxedo Kamen! He's the best man in the world!"  
  
"Oh really," Peri challenged. "Is he that good of a catch?"  
  
"A CATCH? How dare you refer to my Mamo-chan like that he's the best person ever and I love him and he loves me and we marry each other and have Chibiusa and-" her lower lip quivered before she screamed "I'LL PUNISH YOU!"  
  
Rei tackled her. "Stoppit!"  
  
"Now now, children, please stop fighting in the TARDIS. Though you may use your skills to save the Earth from evil, there will be no punishing or chastising or anything else here. In my TARDIS, I make the rules."  
  
Usagi began mocking the Doctor relentlessly. "Look at me, I'm the Doctor, I'm all stupid and wear ugly clothes and I make the rules, nyah nyah nyah, look at me, my little cat pin." She started doing a dance, looking ridiculous. All three of the other occupants of the room were watching her. Usagi forgot that everything she said was translated. And no matter how quietly she mocked, her words would be loud and clear over the ear transmitters. Once she realized this though….  
  
She looked at Peri, who was pointing at the Doctor and making a kill motion. Usagi turned to the Doctor, who was sitting absolutely dead still, one eye twitching, his mouth transfixed in a murderous smile. Lastly, she slowly glanced at Rei, who just smirked and shrugged, as if to say "You're in trouble, and I think it's funny!"   
  
The Doctor slowly rose from his chair, swinging his leg over it to stand upright, and he started making his way across the room. Hands outstretched, he approached Usagi, who shrieked and made to run away….  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Will Usagi survive her stupid choices? Why did she have to taunt the Doctor? Why doesn't Rei care? Where did Peri get all those clothes? Answers in the next exciting chapter of Sailor… Who? 


	8. Doctor! The Statue!!!

We're baaaaaaack! Here goes Chappy 8 from Alcandre and TimeAsunderQ, a spectacular collaborative effort that has taken a life of its own.

Chapter 8: Doctor! The Statue!!!!

"I will not have that kind of insolence on my TARDIS. You children, while traveling with me, must learn to respect my authority. At a little over 900 years, I do suppose that I deserve that!"

Usagi was up off the bed by the time the Doctor reached her. He made to pick her up and carry her out of the room to give her a "stern talking-to." Just as he had wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her side, Rei jumped in, kicking the Time Lord behind the knees in an attempt to fell him. As he stumbled, she pulled his arms from around Usagi's body, allowing the Odango-atama to slip free and run back behind Rei.

"I told you to leave her alone! She didn't mean it, so don't lose your temper!!!!" Rei shouted. "Don't make me fight you Doctor!"

"I'll have you know that I wasn't going to hurt her. Children like her need discipline, and I was simply going to give her a warning. Besides I am a master of several martial arts. I am quite sure that you could do me no harm."

The two stared each other down for a moment, both sizing the other up. Rei, interestingly enough had more sizing to do than the Doctor. 

Peri interrupted the staring contest. "Doctor, she's right. You must learn to control your temper…"

As the Doctor whirled around to face his companion, he bellowed, "TEMPER! TEMPER? I DO NOT HAVE A---," he looked contemplative as he finished, "temper."

Usagi peeked out from behind Rei, pathetically apologizing for her earlier actions. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Doctor, I won't do it again I promise. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, please don't be mad at me!"

Rei nodded. "When Usagi makes a promise, she keeps it. She truly did not realize that you were taking her seriously. She never means to make anyone mad."

By that time, the Doctor had cooled down considerably, his face back to its normal ambivalent and curious position. "I understand. Believe me that I would not have hurt her." To Usagi, he asked "Care to come out now?" smiling his most convincing smile.

"Not yet, I'm not so sure I want to. Give me a minute."

"Alright then. Here, allow me to continue asking questions while you calm down."

Rei responded with "That should be okay. Let's sit down again." She pulled Usagi out from behind her and gently nudged her towards the bed. The Doctor pulled his chair closer to the both of them. Peri took up a position between both parties, just in case.

"My next question is this: Where are these Time Gates located? And how did Pluto become the one to guard them?" The Doctor leaned forward on his chair, clasping his hands together to keep from seeming too anxious.

Rei looked at Usagi to make sure that she was alright, taking her mind off her earlier peril. Her friend nodded, giving a smile to reassure the Mars scout. Seeing that Usagi had returned to her normal self, she waved the other on to answer the Doctor's question. 

Usagi brightened and began her reply. "Well, you see Doctor, we don't know the exact location of the Time Gates ourselves. We can have a key that transports us to the Time Gates, without telling us where we are heading specifically. And as for Pluto… She has always been the guardian of the Gates. From Time Eternal, as far as we know. She's older than you." She pointed a finger at him accusingly. "But SHE only *looks* 23!" Usagi smiled to let him know she was just kidding with him. 

He grinned. "I get the picture. Thanks for the answers, but I have one last question, then you two may go." He paused, for effect. Peri had been looking bored, but even she sensed the tension in the air, straightening up to watch him.

"Alright, my last question is my most important." He was very serious when he looked between Usagi and Rei. His eyes were infinite, but held such a sadness as he asked, "If your job is to protect, then why haven't you been there to save it from the atrocities I have seen take place on this planet? The Dalek invasion, the Zygons, the Silurians, the Krotons, the Cybermen. Professor Stalman's inferno. Why do you save so few in such a small area?"

Rei bit her lip and Usagi looked away. "This can only be explained in mass numbers Doctor," the Mars scout began, "percentages if you will. The evil we battle starts on a small scale around Tokyo but, if let be, grows to envelope the world. We can only stop the evil around us so that it doesn't spread. We don't exactly have the same technology to travel through time and space to deal with evil. We can't stop it before it gets here, and we can't even get across long distances on Earth by ourselves."

Usagi locked eyes with the Doctor, determined to explain, yet hurt that she couldn't save everyone on Earth. "You fight actual entities, solid objects, races that invade from other places. We fight spirit forces, like Queen Beryl and Pharaoh 90. We've had allies such as the Pegasus. The forces we fight possess Earthly material. Humans or inanimate objects. Our job is to root these forces out of their Earthly counterparts. We fight beings that aren't "real." They are made from materials of the human world or of another world."

Usagi looked down at the floor. "I hate that we can't save every being in this world or other worlds that are in danger." She looked back up, tears forming in her blue eyes. "I mean, I fight for love and justice. I fight for beings that are tormented and hurt for no reason but pure evil. And I know thee are worlds and times that I can't visit, so I can't save those poor people. I don't like killing, it hurts every time, but if it saves innocent people, then so be it. If evil wants the world so much that it will kill without thinking twice about it, then I can kill it. But that doesn't mean _I_ won't think twice about it." The tears were falling freely now, but Usagi just wiped them away. "To tell the truth, I hate the role I play. I am privy to all sorts of information I wouldn't know if I weren't Sailor Moon. I never used to think about the evils in the world, but I was forced to think about it and so… I just go along with it. I want nothing more than to be a "normal" girl."

Rei put an arm around the princess. "We all do, Usagi-chan." She sighed. "Demo, it's our job to save the world."

Usagi sniffed and wiped her eyes again. "Some job," she mumbled.

The Doctor cleared his throat, shocked by the change in Usagi and how she suddenly became serious. "Well," he stated. "That's all I really wanted to ask." He stood up and proceeded to the door. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you back to the Console Room and you can leave."

Usagi's head snapped up, Peri's mouth opened in surprise, and Rei sat up straighter. "But… I, uh-I" Peri stuttered.

"I don't want to leave yet!" Usagi blurted out.

The Doctor stopped and turned around. "What!? Just a few hours ago, the two of you were running away from me and demanding to be let out!"

"Yes, well," Re began. "We didn't really "know" you or Peri then." She looked over at Usagi, who nodded excitedly. "We'd actually like to stay the night." She paused then hastily added, "If it's okay with you."

The Doctor looked on in confusion. "I don't understand…"

"Doctor," Peri said. "We want to have a sleepover, or a spend-the-night party."

"Ooo, a party!" Usagi exclaimed, reverting back to her usual cheerful self.

"Ahh, I see," the Doctor said. "You want some girl time."

The three girls nodded, enthusiastically. The Doctor looked at the three, taking in their excited faces. He caught Peri's eyes and noticed the hope and pleading look in them. He sighed. "Alright, but just tonight."

Usagi jumped up. "Yay!!" she shouted. 

The other two girls stood up as well and Peri started toward the Doctor. "Thanks, Doctor. I need this." She smiled and gave him a quick hug. Then, her smile turned evil. "But, you're not allowed in here." She turned the tall, well built man around and pushed him out of the room, slamming the door in his face. Giggling was heard in the room, a moment of silence and then, the door opened and a sign was placed on the outside. And then the Doctor was left outside the room by himself.

He glanced at the sign, "No boys…"The boys was scratched out and "Doctors" was placed over the word. The sign continued. "No Doctors Allowed!! (that means you!)"

The Doctor sighed and walked off, shaking his head. "What have I done?..."

To be continued…

Yes, what has he done? And what will Peri, Rei, and Usagi do all night? Will they have a midnight snack? Will they watch scary movies? Mmm, well, find out next time in Sailor… Who? Same crossover time, same crossover channel. 


	9. The Mission

Here be chapter 9! We have thought long and hard about this… well, not really. To anyone who was confused: the chappy titles have nothing to do with the chappy. It's just our crazy minds at work. 

Anyway, we don't own Doctor Who or Sailor Moon. I know, big shock for everyone, but… it's true. Now… without further ado, ooooooonnnnn with the story!!!!

Chapter 9: The Mission

****

11:59 p.m. Peri's room

The darkened hall was silent. It had been that way for a few hours now. Then, a shred of light broke the peace…

"Come on, the coast is clear." A brown haired girl stepped out of a room. She had on a pink pajama shirt with matching pants. She quickly shuffled to her right. "Hurry," she whispered. 

Another head popped out of the doorway. "I'm coming." A blonde stepped out next, her pajamas obviously oversized, made for men. The sleeves came down to cover her hands and the legs were rolled, so she wouldn't trip more than usual. "Rei, hurry. I'm hungry."

The next to appear was a raven-haired girl in a red shirt and plaid pants. "Fine," she mumbled, an exasperated look on her face. "Why do we have to do this in the middle of the freaking night?" She rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed the other girls. 

Peri, the one in pink, turned to Usagi, who was behind her. "We've gotta be quiet. The Doctor's probably asleep."

Rei snorted. "Well," she whispered loudly. "If he was asleep we would probably hear him snoring."

The other two laughed then muffled their giggles. Usagi turned to Rei and held a finger up to her lips. "Shh, Rei-chan. We have to be quiet." And, at that exact moment, Usagi stomach growled, protesting rather loudly to not having food. The growl echoed through the hall. Rei smirked. "Tell that to your stomach."

Peri, well in the lead, stifled her giggles to peer around the corner at the first intersection. "No one… lets go!"

Usagi held up her hands in a gun formation. "Duh duh duh da da duh duh da da duh." She hummed the Mission Impossible theme as she stalked down the hall barefooted. Usagi looked left, looked right, then made a mad dash for the far side of the intersection. Unfortunately for her, Peri had stopped again to wait for the people behind her. Peri, seeing the girl heading for her, jumped forward a bit, then tripped. Usagi landed on top of Peri, and the two became entangled.

"You get up!"

"No, you get off me!"

"I can't believe this, just stand up!!!!"

Rei sighed and strolled carelessly across the intersection. Her friend gasped and grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her down into the mess. 

"Don't be slow Rei, the Doctor might see you! We have to be sneaky, use our elements of surprise!" Usagi said, proud of her strategy.

Snorting, the Martian pulled her leg from Usagi's grasp and pulled the blonde up after her. Finally free of buns-head, Peri stood up and straightened her pajamas. "Sheesh, I never thought you two would be so much trouble!" The two Japanese looked abashed for a moment, unsure what to say. "Oh well, it's fun though! Two girls to be entirely illogical and silly with, who won't complain that I complain too much… and eat too much… and talk to much…" She trailed off. Peri thought a moment then spoke again. "Oh well, what does he know anyways? Let's go get some food!"

At the mention of food, Usagi bounced on her heels, arms flapping hysterically. "Oooooooooh, good idea!!! Let's go!" Rei called this her "I'm-so-happy-let's-eat" dance. Usagi skipped down the hall and Peri, not to be outdone, bolted down the hall towards food. Peri passed Usagi, causing the blonde to pause in her skipping.

"Hey, slow down, we don't know how to get there!" she yelled after Peri, forgetting their earlier decision to "sneak" to the "kitchen."

Peri glibly replied "I don't either!" Laughing generously, she turned a corner two intersections down and stopped dead, just out of sight. "Oh, here it is," she mumbled.

Rei caught up with Usagi as well, and casually sauntered past her. Deciding that she did not want to be last to the food machine, the Odango-princess darted past Rei and towards the corner that Peri had disappeared around.

Rei heard a characteristic "Ooomph!" then more mutterings and threats. 

"You shouldn't have stopped so close to the corner!"

"How was I to know that you were going to run?"

Both stopped and looked at each other for a moment. They locked eyes, then examined each other's pajamas. Then both tore into giggles. Peals of laughter echoed through the TARDIS corridors. Rei took this opportunity to make another sarcastic comment, smiling benignly as she said it. "So much for silent infiltration!" Yet again she helped both of them up. Rei took a seat on the bench, letting both of the other girls get their food first. The food machine looked as though it were about to sprout legs and run away, after recognizing Usagi from its earlier beating. 

The trio all coaxed food from the unfortunate machine. Peri and Usagi's plates closely resembled each other's, consisting mostly of chocolate and other sugary delights. Rei's consisted of a cup of green tea and a few cookies. The other two had piled confections on top of each other until their plates were heaped high. Only one thing distinguished Usagi's from Peri's.

"Hey! What is this carrot doing here?"

Usagi disgustedly pointed at the miscreant vegetable. She wouldn't even touch it. She grabbed a napkin and used the napkin as a shield between her and the nutritious object. Flinging it off her plate, the offending carrot hit Rei on the forehead. The miko just looked up patiently and kept munching her cookies. After a moment she spoke, to stop the giggling that Peri had taken up, and the gasp that Usagi had emitted.

"You know, one of these days, you should consider eating one of these. It might do you some good. Beta Keratin is good for eye sight."

"My eyes work perfectly fine thank you."

"Well, all I'm saying is that perhaps you won't trip near as much if you can see the things you trip over…"

Usagi crossed her arms and looked mad for a moment. Then she continued scarfing food. Doughnuts and cookies and chocolates and Snap-Krackle-Pop bars and chips all disappeared in the cavern of her mouth.

All three ate in companionable silence. Silence punctuated with giggles. And with Peri trying to talk with her mouth full. Okay, so maybe it wasn't quite silence…. Their eating became more and more pronounced until all abandoned the premise of stealth. Even Rei was laughing and having trouble drinking her green tea. She inhaled her cookies just like the other two. Then she stopped.

"Wait! Peri… Usagi… quiet." She looked at the two, each on opposite ends of the table, and grabbed their arms to settle them. "Could you PLEASE stop giggling???"

Usagi giggled a bit more, then responded with "No! Peri's funny!" To this, Peri laughed even more. Then they saw Rei's face, and their laughter died quickly.

"Something's coming… I don't know what, but I sense…" Peri and Usagi leaned forward, waiting for her to finish the sentence, her proclamation of doom. 

Rei couldn't.

The door from the Console room was flung open, revealing….

To be continued…

Don't you just love our cliffhangers????? What does it reveal? And is it clothed? Could it be????? NO! MAYBE? YES!! You'll just have to find out in our next chapter appropriately named: "Everybody Hates Mel!"


	10. Everybody Hates Mel!

Hello all! Been waiting a while now, we know, but we just got together today to finish the story out.   
You know we love you all, so please please please review our story and make us happy. We don't   
own Sailor Moon or Doctor Who so you're all that we have! And now, on to the FINAL chappy!!!!!   
  
Chapter 10: Everybody Hates Mel!   
12:49 AM, The Food Machine  
"Oh my GOD!!"   
"Nooooo!"   
Usagi jumped up from her seat and darted behind Rei. Peri followed her example, both terrified   
at the sight in the doorway. Rei jumped up and scooted back a little, taking the other two girls with her.   
The sight was terrible. The figure in the doorway was tall and looming, silhouetted by the light coming from the  
outer room. It stood perfectly still, not a sound being made, until…   
"What, may I ask, is going on?"   
Peri gave a small sigh of relief. "Oh, Doctor! It's just you."   
"Just him?" Usagi asked, sarcastically. "He scared the mess outta me!" She stomped up to the Doctor,   
ready to once again, tell him off for disturbing a "girl moment." But, when she got close enough to the tall man,   
she screamed, closed her eyes, and fell to the floor, breathing rapidly.   
"Usagi!" Rei shouted, running up to the blonde. She knelt beside the princess and sat her up. "What's wrong?"   
Usagi blinked and shook her head, "He… he's practically naked!!"   
"Nani?" Rei asked, looking up at the Doctor, expecting to see the man in just his underwear. But instead, he   
was in a multicolored robe, closed and not showing anything. "Thank Kami." Rei thought, sighing gratefully.   
"You know Doctor, you should stop these suddenly entrances… They're destroying Usagi's last nerves. She   
only had a few good ones in the beginning…"   
Usagi's eye twitched. "No they're not! I'm perfectly fine… fine… fine…" With that last remark she fell to the floor,   
her eyes rolled up in her head.   
Peri ran to her friend's side. Feeling for a pulse (she didn't know how to, you know) she found none. "She's dead Jim!"   
There was a pause. The Doctor didn't get it and crossed his arms over his robe sash. "No she's not!"   
Usagi's head came up and she whispered "I'm not dead yet!"   
Peri looked down at her "Shuttup. Yes you are!"   
Both of them started laughing and Rei just rolled her eyes. And wondered.   
oO What do they mean? And who is Jim? Oh well… WAIT! Could Jim… The Doctor? His real name? YES!!!! Oo   
Rei smirked with the realization of the Doctor's true name. Jim. Magnificent logic.   
Usagi sat up and regained her footing, rubbing her head.   
"No, really now girls, what were you three doing out here at this time of night. You should be asleep!"   
Peri and Usagi both burst out with "We were eating!!! Chocolate!! Mmmmmmmmmmmm."   
Rei countered with "Everybody knows, Doctor, that girls do not sleep at a sleepover!"   
He stopped and looked between the three of them. "Really? How terribly illogical. I tell you, you humans   
make less and less sense the more of you I get together. Is there some mathematical formula for this inane silliness?"   
To this the three burst out laughing and shook their heads.   
"No? Oh well, I thought I'd try." The Doctor smiled and waved them off. "Carry on, carry on young ladies.   
I'll see you in the morning. Good night!" He took off down the hall, robe flapping behind him. Once he got   
out into the light, the terrible trio could see his apparel more closely. Yes, his robe was multicolored, but   
his slippers were white with red question marks.   
oO Always a man of mystery, even in his skivvies Oo Peri thought. Then she blotted out that horrifying   
mental image of the Doctor in his skivvies, and turned to Rei and Usagi. "Let's follow him!!!!"   
They snickered in turn and leaned in. "Plan?" Rei asked.   
"Oh yeah, a plan. How bout, we let him get a good ways ahead, then hop intersections behind him.   
If he sees one of us, the one who has been seen could just ask where the nearest bathroom is. We're girls,   
so looking for a bathroom ought to seem natural to him."  
  
The other two nodded and they all tiptoed to the open doorway. Peri cautiously leaned around the corner,   
watching the Doctor stride purposefully down the hallway. She snickered and motioned to Usagi.   
  
"Look at 'em go!" She whispered loudly. Usagi snickered and leaned over Peri, looking over her to see the   
Doctor's back. Usagi, in turn, motioned for Rei to look over her. So, there they were, Peri kneeling on the floor,   
Usagi leaning on Peri's back peering around the corner and Rei leaning on Usagi. The three looked like a girl   
head totem pole.   
  
Suddenly, Peri let out a gasp. "Owwww, Usagi you're hurting me!"  
  
Usagi shifted her weight then sighed. "Well, I can't move because Rei's leaning on ME!"  
  
Rei snorted. "Oh, please! You just weigh too much!"  
  
Usagi's head snapped around to enable her to glare at the miko. "I do not!"  
  
Rei laughed. "Hai," she nodded knowingly. "You do!"  
  
"Take that back, Rei!" Usagi shouted, twisting her body around. That, however, didn't work out like   
she thought it would. With her body moving so much, it caused Rei to lose her balance, which in turn,   
caused Usagi to lose her balance even more. And of course, this made Peri start wobbling.   
  
"No, you guys! Stop moving!" Peri gasped out. Those were her last words before they all tumbled to the   
floor in one big heap.   
  
They all regained their footing, hastily dusting themselves off, and giving each other evil glares. Peri and   
Usagi straightened their pajamas, while Rei looked down the hall.  
  
"Uh, guys, where's the Doctor?"  
  
They exchanged looks, then bolted off down the hall towards where they had last seen him.   
  
"I think he's--- AAAH! Shiiiiieeeeooooooot!"  
  
Usagi laughed "Ha ha, I know what you were gonna say!!!"  
  
"Shuttup Odango," Rei said, pulling back from the intersection.  
  
The Doctor was on a side hall, walking down the corridor towards his final destination. The bedroom   
that no one had seen. Ever. In the history of Doctor Who. Where did the man sleep? Did he sleep?   
The answers would be found soon.  
  
Rei held both Peri and Usagi back from the edge, until Peri looked round it again. "There he goes, let's   
keep up." They snuck down the corridor, quietly as they could. When they caught sight of the Doctor again,  
they slowed down and waited.  
  
This continued on for a time, through all manner of twists and turns and sloping floors, until they came to a   
hall with a magnificently carved wooden door to the left, covered in a huge question mark. The Doctor stopped,   
looked all around him, then stealthily slipped through the door, closing it behind him.  
  
"That must be his room!" Peri whispered urgently.  
  
Usagi snuck up to the edge of the door and said "Come on, let's go! We've got him just where we want him!"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Oh, if you mean, we've followed him so deep into the TARDIS that we'll never make it   
out on our own, we're lost, and we're in his territory, that he knows like the back of his hand… Then you're right."  
  
Peri and Usagi considered this for a moment. "Oh… dear… Yes… well…" A pause. "Let's get him!!!!"  
  
Rei hung back in safety, then slowly moved forward to protect Usagi, should anything go wrong or things   
get out of hand. Peri slipped up beside the door and knelt down, her head to the floor, looking under the   
questionable (hehehe) door.   
  
"I don't see anything, no light, nothing."  
  
"Look harder!" Usagi urged, taking up a position on the other side of Peri. Now Peri was on her stomach on   
the floor, her nose to the crack between the floor and the door.  
  
"No" she whispered "I still can't see anything. Wait! I think… I see… No, nevermind, I can't see----"  
  
She turned her head to Usagi. "What are you looking at?"   
  
There was a rush of air next to her face, and Peri looked up, to see what Usagi was staring at. The Doctor.  
  
With quick thinking, Peri turned to get a good look into the darkened room behind him. There was a shaft of  
light coming from what looked to be an old-fashioned desk lamp that illuminated a rug and a high backed chair,   
and part of a writing desk. A book lay open. But after that first evaluation, she had no more time for another one.   
The Doctor stepped over her, pulling the door with him.   
  
Rei stood and took up a defensive stance. Usagi was still kneeling next to Peri, who was still lying prone on the   
floor, looking over her shoulder at her traveling mentor.  
  
"Uh, hi Doctor! Good morning!"  
  
He smirked, an evil look in his eyes. "Good… morning girls. So what have you been up to?" He offered a hand   
to Peri, and lifted her up from the floor.  
  
"Well… Nothing really, just a little bit of wandering, thought we saw a… a…"  
  
Usagi came up with an appropriate ending and offered, "ROACH!"  
  
"WHERE?" Peri screamed, jumping up into the air, conveniently landing in the Doctor's arms. She shook his   
lapels, hollering "Kill it! Kill it!" Then she stopped.  
  
"You're wearing clothes. I mean, your clothes. How could you be? Just two minutes ago you were wearing   
your robe and slippers. I mean, as we followed you down the… Oooooh, nevermind."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and gently sat her down on her feet. "There are no roaches here girls. Not in my TARDIS.   
And I knew you were following me. I'm 950 years old, not deaf."  
  
Usagi leaned over and whispered "It's all your fault Rei!"  
  
"What??? How can it be?"  
  
Solemnly, Usagi rationalized her assertion. "Well, you did want to find out if Time Lords slept, and where the   
Doctor's room was. If it hadn't been for your curiosity, Peri and I would still be at the kitchen. Eating…"  
  
Rei moved forward towards Usagi, as if to strangle her. She yelped and dashed behind the Doctor for safety.   
Rei stopped and looked at him. Then she looked into his eyes. He was amused, but silently told her to let her   
friend off, just this one time.   
  
Clapping his hands, he offered "Well, shall we go?"  
  
"Go where Doctor?" Peri asked.  
  
"Well your friends must go home now. It is 8AM Tokyo time."  
  
"WHAT?" both the Japanese girls screamed. "We have to go! School!"  
  
The Doctor nodded. "Yes you do have to go. I must say, I'm sorry to see you go. You've brought a good bit of   
excitement to the TARDIS. And happiness to my companion, something that I sometimes cannot seem to do."   
He paused. "Well, in the future," he grinned "or in the past… Call on me if you need help. I'll do the same."  
  
Rei and Usagi bowed to the Doctor, sealing their agreement, then they were led back to Peri's room to change   
into their school uniforms.  
  
~~20 Minutes Later~~  
  
In Tokyo Square, flashing lights and a wheezing sound preceded the appearance of a blue police call box.   
The door opened and a head poked out. Rei hollered back inside "Hai, this is the place." Usagi exited the   
TARDIS as well, and the two stood outside, looking in. All had taken off their translation devices, as a result,   
Peri could not understand them once again.  
  
"Well… ja!" Usagi said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
Rei smiled and waved. "Hai, Ja ne!"   
  
The two bowed once more then turned and started walking back to town.  
  
Back inside the TARDIS, Peri sighed. "Well, that was fun. I'm gonna miss them." Her eyes suddenly lit up.   
"Hey, could you take me to…"  
  
Back outside the TARDIS, Rei and Usagi slowly walked to school, not really excited about getting there.  
  
"I am so late." Usagi sighed.  
  
Rei sighed as well. She turned to Usagi. "Well, you do realize we have to tell the others about this, ne?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Hai, I know."  
  
~Later that afternoon~  
  
"You mean… he was from some other galaxy?"  
  
"Hai, and his companion, Peri, was from California."  
  
The blue-haired genius, Ami, raised her eyebrows. "Interesting. And he called himself the Doctor?"  
  
Rei nodded and took a fry off Usagi's plate. Usagi, in turn, screeched and tried to take the fry back. And   
of course, this started another argument between the blonde and the miko. The others at the table in the arcade,   
all sighed and rolled their eyes.  
  
The other blonde, Minako, giggled. "I guess that experience didn't change their temperament towards each other."  
  
The brunette, Makoto, nodded. "Hai," she laughed. "Too bad."  
  
The other three just watched the argument with amused expressions on their faces. Suddenly, there   
was a streak of colors outside the arcade window followed by a flash of pink and a strangely familiar   
clacking in the background.  
  
"Nani?!" The miko and blonde said in unison. They both jumped up and looked out the window.   
  
"Can it be…?" Rei asked.  
  
"Iie!" Usagi argued.  
  
"Maybe!!"  
  
They both ran outside and yelled as one. "Hai!!!"  
  
The scouts of Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter all sweat-dropped, then stood up, paid the bill, and followed the other two.   
  
Makoto sighed. "I don't even wanna know."  
  
Ami smiled then shook her head. "Then why follow?"  
  
Minako grinned and countered with, "You know what they say… Birds of a feather fly into glass houses!"  
  
Somewhere, sometime, an eerily familiar voice rang out. "Sheesh" Pluto said, "she hasn't changed a bit..."   
~~~~  
::Cue Ending Credits Doctor Who theme. In the middle of the "doo dee doos" cue Sailor Moon's ending  
theme, complete with lyrics sung in Japanese on top of all the "doo dee doos".::   
End Sailor Who.  
^_^  
  
Did you like it? Do you want more? Tell us! Review please and we'll get back to it… sometime… Oh and,   
for your viewing pleasure, here's a pic that TimeAsunderQ drew and Alcandre colored of a scene from   
Chapter 4: http://members.aol.com/ibneurotic42/docreiusagi.jpg  
Ta ta! J 


End file.
